


Little Things

by Demons_Lunacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons_Lunacy/pseuds/Demons_Lunacy
Summary: Sometimes we forget to tell the ones we love about the little things.  Those things that tell us how much they love us.  This is just for that someone special...just because.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wife Bethany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wife+Bethany).

**Little Things**

It's all about the little things. The way her eyes light up when she gets passionate about whatever she's talking about. The cute way she grabs her jawline with just the tips of her fingers because she is just so excited! The way she will make goofy faces just to see you smile. The way she will make a snide remark just to hear you laugh.

It's also in there in the everyday things. Like the way, she gets up every morning just to take your daughter to the bus stop and again every afternoon when the bus drops the child off. Or the fact that she makes dinner every night without complaint. And even though she doesn't drink a single drop knows exactly how you like your coffee and never fails to make sure the pot is prepped for you to make a fresh one. It's even in the way the laundry gets done because you are stupidly particular about that kind of thing.

It's even in the quiet of the night. When your mind has gotten the better of you and she snuggles closer because you're too proud to admit you need her affection. The way she brushes the hair back from your face. The way she will just play with your hair because the voices in your head have gotten too loud again and you long for the peace she brings with her gentle fingers. The way her lips widen in a jaw cracking smile every time you tell her I love you.

It was, and almost, never is about the big grandiose gestures that plague the media about love and romance should and are meant to be. It's in all the little things. In all the little ways that show you the heart. So be careful with those whom that have entrusted theirs to you! For if you take them for granted one day you may wake up and realize how you have truly lost. Then, and only then, will you know it was always in the little things.


End file.
